Changing Tides ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
by PinkMermaid
Summary: Emma and her family are back from their trip around the world. This story follows the girls lives from the end of season 3. In my story Emma arrived back on the day Cleo, Rikki and Bella graduated. ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home

**Hi everybody, this is my 1****st**** fanfiction so review and tell me what you think of it!**

**Thanks **

**PinkMermaid and Daisy (Daisy is my cat she sat with me the whole I was writing this so I thought she deserved some of the credit lol)**

Disclaimer: I do not own H2O just add water.

Chapter One:

Home Sweet Home

**Emma POV**

It was a bright sunny day when the the plane landed at Brisbane airport. As we collected our

bags I was thinking about swimming to Mako Island later to meet up with Cleo, Rikki and Bella,

it was going to be great to see Cleo and Rikki and meet Bella. But first we had to get home,

unpack and talk to mum, she says I've been acting odd for the past 3 years and wants to talk to

me about it before I goto meet my friends- I'm almost certain that shes going to confront me

about my avoidance of water, shes obviously noticed that I'm avoiding water like it's the plague,

and I think I'm going to have to tell her the truth about me being a mermaid, I don't think

avoiding telling her is going to work anymore.

**Sorry its so short, hopefully I will have another chapter up by tomorrow night!**

**Review Please!**

**If you do Me and Daisy will be very happy!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Talk

**Hey everyone I just wanted to tell you guys that…**

**I DO NOT OWN H2O JUST ADD WATER!**

**Enjoy lol**

Chapter Two: The Talk

Emma POV

"So, Mum what did you want to talk about?

"Emma you have been acting very odd over the last 3 years" said Mum

"Like…?"

"Like your avoidance of water, I haven't seen you wet since your last swim session and when ever you get a bit of water on you, you run to the bathroom and lock the door, what's up with that and when we went swimming in Europe you stayed at the hotel instead of having the usual once in a life time experience of swimming in the Mediterranean Sea, that's not like you at all usually you jump at the chance to do something you may only get one chance to do, but not this time, why Emma? Why have you been avoiding water, tell me the truth this time!"

"Mum, I will tell you the truth soon but not now. I have to talk to Cleo, Rikki and Bella about it before I tell you."

"But why do you have to talk to them about it?"

"Because, they also have the same secret, If I tell you now, I would be revealing all of our secret, not just mine. Will you let me go talk to them? I promise I will tell you when I get back."

"Of course darling" Mum said as she hugged me "take as long as you need"

"Thank you so much for understanding" I said as walked out and texted Cleo and Rikki to meet me at Mako Island.

**Sorry its so short, there is a long chapter coming up.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions

**Hey guys heres Chapter 3 enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own H2O just add water. PinkMermaid**

Chapter Three: The Decision

Emma POV

I ran down to the jetty outside our house, dived into the water and swam to Mako Island.

As I swam into the moon pool I saw that Cleo, Rikki and Bella were already there. "Hey guys" I said. "Emma!" exclaimed Cleo and Rikki "we've missed you so much!" "me too" I said as I hugged them "and you must be Bella" I said as I hugged her "yup its so great to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you" replied Bella "same here" I said as I hugged her. "Right everybody, I have something to talk to you about, Mum has been noticing that I'm avoiding water like it's the plague and wants to know the truth, so I'm considering telling my family about so I don't need to hide from them whenever I'm wet" "Good Idea!" said Cleo "our parents have also been noticing that we are avoiding water, so I think it's a good idea to tell our parents and when it's a full moon they could help us keep away from it so I think it's a win win situation" "me too" agreed Rikki and Bella. "So its all set then?" I said "We tell our parents tonight!" "agreed!" they yelled** (A.N it may seem weird that they are yelling, but lets just say that they are really fired up about it)** "Ok so we need to text each other when we are done to tell each other how our parents reacted" I said "yup" they agreed as we swam out.

**Hey guys thanks for reading **

**I hope you enjoyed it please ** **review**

**Thanks**

**PinkMermaid**


	4. Chapter 4:The Truth

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews, you said you wanted some length, well here's a big chapter for you, it took me two days to write it and took up twelve pages in my writing book! Lol Enjoy! I did some fix ups on this chapter because I wasn't happy with it after I posted it so here is the fixededititon**

**Thanks**

**PinkMermaid Disclaimer: I do not own H2O just add water. **

Chapter Four: The Truth

Emmas POV

I swam off to our private beach, dried my self off with a towel I had left there earlier and walked

home. "Mum!" I called as I walked in the door "I'm home and I'm ready to tell you my secret

now" "that's great darling!" "Come with me" I said as I ran upstairs to the bathroom "Dad you

come too" "ok dear" said Dad I put the plug in the bath and turned on the water "what are you

doing?" asked Mum as I got in bath "Mum, Dad" I said as I turned into a mermaid "this is what

I've been hiding from you all these years, this is why I quit the swim team Mum, Dad, I'm a

mermaid." "But…. but how" asked Mum and Dad nodded in agreement, he was speechless

"Remember that time Cleo, Rikki, and I got picked up by the water police out by Mako Island?" "Yes…." "Well I became a mermaid just before we were

picked up by the water police" "How?" "Rikki had stolen the spark plug for Zane's boat and he was busy trying to fix it when Cleo walked by, he

tricked Cleo into getting onto his boat supposedly to pass him tools, when she was on he pushed the boat away from the jetty and walked away.

While Cleo was standing there in the boat drifting in the harbor, Rikki lept on, plugged in the spark plug and started the boat, they went past where I

was walking home from swim training that day. They invited me on so I got in the boat and we sped off, basically we went for a joy ride. We went

near Mako Island where we ran out of fuel for the boat so we rowed to Mako Island. When we got there I started wandering around looking for

coverage so I could call for help and get us out of there but unfortunately I couldn't find any so we went further inland to find coverage. We were

walking along when Cleo slipped and fell down a hole in a rock, we climbed down after her to see if she was ok, and when we got down there we

saw that we were in this big underground cavern. We called out to Cleo and followed her voice to a cave with a pool in it. We then started talking about how we could get out because the way we came in was too steep to go up without help. I tested the water in the pool and realized that it was

salt water and that this cave must be linked to the see some how, then I saw a underwater passage so I swam through it and sure enough it was linked to the sea. I swam back to tell Cleo and Rikki that it did link to the sea and that it was only a short swim through the passage, we had just

convinced Cleo to get in and that she would be able to make the swim through to the surface and to get in the water when the moon appeared

overhead, through the mouth of the volcano, as the moonlight touched the water the water started bubbling and bubbles were rising up into the air

towards the moon, it was amazing. When the pool stopped bubbling we went under and swam through to the surface and that's when we were

picked up by the water police. The next morning I went down to the beach for my usual morning swim. I dived in then 10 seconds later I turned to

water then back to my self again but instead of my swimsuit I saw the top im wearing now and this tail" "But darling why didn't you tell us?" "Because

Cleo, Rikki and I agreed we wouldn't tell anyone because we didn't want to be labeled as freaks, put in a tank and experimented on or be put in a

zoo." "But why would anyone want to do that?" asked Mum "Because of this" I said waving my tail. "Oh was all she could say, Dad was still

speechless but was now also looking at my tail with eyes as big as saucers. "Eventually Lewis, Zane and Ash found out, Lewis was first, then Zane

and then Ash. Please don't tell anyone about us being mermaids, you can talk to Cleo, Rikki and Bellas' Parents about it because they are telling their

parents as well. Oh and by the way on nights of the full moon we have to shut all moonlight out of the house." "Why ever would we do that?"

"Because if we see the moon or its reflection we will be moonstruck." "What is moonstruck?" "It means that we will be transfixed by the moon, you

have to see it to know what I mean, every full moon affects us differently and every full moon usually one of us gets moon struck, when we are moon

struck we usually want to go to Mako and if we can't do that we will deliberately get wet and won't be able to change back until the full moon sets

even if we are completely dry, the rest of the effects vary. If we do get moon struck usually the one who isn't moon struck will call Lewis, Zane, Ash or

Will. They all have boats and know the way to the moon pool, also you may want to consider getting a boat, that way we can goto a beach where we

can all swim, not just you guys." "Ok sweetie" "So do you accept that I'm different to other teenagers?" "Of course, you're our daughter, we will

always accept you for who you are!" "I agree with you mother 100% Emma" said Dad "Thanks for being so accepting Mum and Dad" "your welcome

dear!" they said as they got up and left the room "Hey a little help here?" I said waving my tail "oh of course" they said laughing as they came back

and helped me out, passed me a towel and watched me dry my self off. "So," began Mum as we walked down the hallway "is there anything else I

should know about?" "Hmmm….. not really other than the fact that we each have a power over the elements." "Really?" "Yeah I can freeze water it,

and make it snow or hail. Cleo can make water move, increase or decrease the amount of water and make wind. Rikki can boil water and make fire and lightning. Bella's Powers aren't as advanced as ours because she became a mermaid in Ireland. She can turn water to jelly and then harden the

jelly to a glass like substance" "wow can you demonstrate?" "sure" I said as we walked past a vase of flowers, I held out my hand in a stop signal

and the water in the vase froze. "There you go, sorry about the flowers but the vase was the only thing I could find that had water in it" "That's fine

dear, its so amazing that you can freeze things." "Thanks Mum" "Your welcome." "Hey Mum?" I asked "yes?" "could we all go for a picnic on Mako

Island tomorrow, by all I mean our family, Cleo's family, Rikki's family, Bella's family and our boyfriends" "I don't see why not, but where would we get

a boat big enough to take all of us?" "Well Cleo, Rikki, Bella and I can swim, Lewis, Zane, Ash and Will can take their boats so we can split everyone

between two boats because there is 11 people going in boats, in addition to the boys four people with go in one boat and 3 people in the other, you guys could go with Ash while Cleo's Family and Bella's Mum go with Lewis which leaves Zane and Will with taking the supplies in their boats."

"Oh ok I think that's a go then just check with their families too ok?" "k" I said as I sent a text off to the girls, a few minutes later I got a reply from each of them saying that everyone was ok with it except for Rikki's Dad, he was away delivering some goods around the coast of the entire country

so he couldn't come, Rikki was going to tell him about her being a mermaid when he got back which wasn't for another month **(A.N. I know most**

** trucking trips don't take that long but he is delivering goods right around the entire coast of Australia and given the size of Australia I'm pretty **

**sure that could take a month- if I'm wrong feel free to correct me)** "Everyone is fine with it. Sam and Rachel **(A.N. I didn't know the name of**

** Bella's Mum so I just made up a name.)** want to go to the supermarket before we go so all of us girls will go and get the food while the guys get the

picnic gear ready" "ok then it sounds like you have everything organized then?" "yup I think we need to leave at about 10am tomorrow because It

takes about half an hour to get there by boat . Cleo, Rikki Bella and I will swim alongside the boat to keep you company but when we get

closer to the island we will go in the moon pool entrance and the Lewis, Zane, Ash and Will will take you to the moon pool where we are going to be

spending the day because it will be far too hot on the beach."

"Ok then now how does fish and chips for dinner sound?" "That sounds great Mum!"

**Hey guys did you enjoy that? I hope you did, it's the longest chapter I've ever done and took me over a day to write. By the way I didn't do Cleo, Rikki and Bella's stories because they are basically the same. Theirs parents had the same reaction as Emma's parents but Kim was a wee bit jealous but that's just Kim lol.**

**Thanks**

**PinkMermaid**

**Oh and Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5: Preparations for the Picnic

**Hey guys here's the next chapter! I had to take this chapter out of the story to edit it so here is the edited version.**

Disclaimer: I do not own H2O just add water. Chapter Five: Preparations for the Picnic

I woke up excited, got dresses and went downstairs to help Mum make food for the picnic.

When I got downstairs she already had the bread maker going and was mixing up a bowl of muffin mixture "hey Mum do you need any help?" "Hi

darling could you put the muffin mixture into the muffin pans for me?" she asked as she began filling up ice cube trays "sure and I can freeze those

trays for you as well" I said holding out my hand and freezing the trays "thanks dear" said Mum as she emptied the ice cubes into the chilly bin

while I put the muffin mixture in the tins and the tins into the oven. "Hey Elliot!" I called "yeah" he yelled back "want to see water freeze?" "Yeah!"

"Then come here and help me make ice cubes" "okay!" he said as he came out of the office where he had been playing the Sims 2.

"So… what do I need to do?" he asked as he skidded to a stop in the kitchen "can you fill up the trays and then empty them into the chilly bin

when they are frozen?" "sure, why not!" he said as he fille dup a tray and placed it on the bench "mum why don't you do something else and let

Elliot and me do the ice cubes" I said as I froze the trays on the bench "okay then" she answered just as the bread maker went off. She got the

bread and muffins out while Elliot and I continued to make ice, Elliot loved watching me freeze the water but got bored of it after we had done

about 50 ice cube trays. By the time we had done all the trays Mum and Dad had packed everything into the car and all that remained to be packed

were chilly bins. Mum and I rushed off to the Supermarket where we met Rachel, Bella, Sam, Cleo and Rikki. We were given the list of dry things we

needed and our parents got the cold things. We got Salt and Vinegar chips **(A.N. Salt and Vinegar chips are my favourite type lol.)** and all the

other flavours, we got shapes, crackers, lollies, chocolate, ice cream cones, a few ice cream scoops, some sunblock and some netting bags that we

could take with us to collect any shells we saw so we could give them to Sam because she collects shells and pretty stones. Then we went to the

magazine isle and got some magazines for the adults to read. After that we went to the check out where we met our mum's, after we had paid for

everything we went home and packed the cold stuff into the chilly bins , Sam and Rachel took the rest of the stuff down to the boats, Mum, Dad

and Elliot put the chilly bins in the car and drove the car down to the boats and Cleo, Rikki, Bella and I locked up the house, dove into the water

and swam to the boats.

**Thanks for reading guys I hope you enjoyed it The next chapter should be up soon **


	6. Authors Note Please Read!

**Hey guys thanks for reading my story, unfortunatly I have been struggling to write chapter 6 so I am putting it on hold until I feel I can put my thoughts into words, I'm so sorry, but please do not hesitate to contact me with ideas for the story.**

**Thanks**

**PinkMermaid**


End file.
